prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWF Hasbro action figures
The WWF Hasbro Action Figure line was an action figure toyline based on the wrestlers of the WWF. They were made by the toy company Hasbro from 1990 to 1994. The toys were made of plastic and each had a signature action move. Most of the moves were repeated in multiple figures. Critics of the line complain that the figures were too "cartoonish" especially coming off of the highly acclaimed Wrestling Superstars line from LJN, which sold the rights to Hasbro after their final run of figures in 1989. These figures have become quite collectible, partly due to the popularity of pro wrestling in general, and the line being introduced at the peak of wrestling figures becoming "collectibles". While some have very high value still in their original package, the most common loose figures ranges from $1–$5. In poor condition most of the line isn't worth very much due to their great abundance. The figures that remain carded can command much higher prices though. In good condition a MOC (mint on card) figure can range from $20 or so for a Jake "The Snake" Roberts or Big Bossman to $200–$800 or more for a Dusty Rhodes to the unbelievable rare Kamala with a Moon on his belly. Other carded figures that can sell for hundreds are the 1992 Series on American Cards such as Brutus Beefcake #2 and Ultimate Warrior #3. A large number of the collection has been released on foreign (usually French or Spanish) cards, and are of far less value than cards that are all in English writing, due to their abundance. For example, a 1992 Ultimate Warrior Mint on an American Card can fetch upwards of $150–$175 US, while exactly the same figure on a French card may get around $15–$20 US. Complete collection Series 1 - 1990 (This series until Series 6 was all released on neon blue cards) "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" * Hulk Hogan with Gorilla Press Slam! * The Ultimate Warrior with Ultimate Smash! (green tights) * André the Giant with Giant Jolt! * Demolition Ax with Ax Attack! * Demolition Smash with Demolition Smasher! * Ravishing Rick Rude with Rude Awakening Headlock! * Randy "Macho Man" Savage with Elbow Smash! * Akeem blue card with Body Slam! * The Big Bossman with Hard Time Slam! (with night stick; plump and wearing shades) * Ted DiBiase with Million Dollar Punch! (Black Tux; with Million Dollar Belt) * Jake "The Snake" Roberts with Python Punch! (with snake 'Damian') * Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake with Sleeper Hold! (with shears) (magenta tights and orange shears) Series 2 - 1991 "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" Singles * Hulk Hogan with Hulkster Hug! * The Ultimate Warrior with Ultimate Slam! (white tights) * Honky Tonk Man with Rattle and Roll! (with guitar) * Dusty Rhodes with Dust Buster! * Rowdy Roddy Piper with Piper Punch! * Jimmy Snuka with Superfly Slam! * "Macho King" Randy Savage with Macho Masher! (with crown and sceptor) ("Macho King" on the back of tights) * Hacksaw Jim Duggan with Hack Attack! (with 2x4) * Ted DiBiase with Million Dollar Stomp! (Green Tux; with Million Dollar Belt)" '''Tag Teams' * The Bushwhackers Butch with Down and Out Blaster! and Luke with Down Under Pounder! * The Rockers Marty Jannetty with Rocker Dropper! and Shawn Michaels with Rocker Shocker! * Demolition Smash with Demolition Smasher! and Crush with Crush Cruncher! (with Helmets) SummerSlam Card Re-Releases * Hulk Hogan with Hulkster Hug! * The Bushwhackers Butch with Down and Out Blaster! and Luke with Down Under Pounder! * The Rockers Marty Jannetty with Rocker Dropper! and Shawn Michaels with Rocker Shocker! * Demolition Smash with Demolition Smasher! and Crush with Crush Cruncher! * Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake with Sleeper Hold! (with shears) * Jake "The Snake" Roberts with Python Punch! (with snake) * The Big Bossman with Hard Time Slam! (with night stick) * The Ultimate Warrior with Ultimate Slam! * Honky Tonk Man with Rattle and Roll! (with guitar) * Dusty Rhodes with Dust Buster! * Rowdy Roddy Piper with Piper Punch! * Jimmy Snuka with Superfly Slam! * "Macho King" Randy Savage with Macho Masher! (with crown and sceptor) ("Macho King" on the back of tights) * Hacksaw Jim Duggan with Hack Attack! (with 2x4) * Ted DiBiase with Million Dollar Stomp! (Green Tux; with Million Dollar Belt)" Series 3 - 1992 "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" * Hulk Hogan with Hulkaplex! * The Ultimate Warrior with Warrior Wham! ''(purple tights) * Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake with Beefcake Flattop! (with shears) (zebra style tights and black shears) * Greg "The Hammer" Valentine with Hammer Slammer! * Earthquake with Aftershock! * Typhoon with Tidal Wave! * Sgt. Slaughter with Sgt's Salute! * "Macho Man" Randy Savage with Macho Masher! ("Macho Man" on the back of tights) * Mr. Perfect with Perfect Plex! (yellow singlet) * Koko B. Ware with Birdman Bounce! (with Frankie the Parrot) * Texas Tornado with Texas Twister! * Big Bossman with Jailhouse Jam! (with nightstick, slim and no shades) Series 4 - 1992 "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" Singles * The Undertaker with Tombstone Tackle! (version with ginger hair and beard and eye shadow) * Ricky Steamboat with Steamboat Springer! * Bret "Hitman" Hart with Hart Attack! (version with Pink Heart on tank top) * Bret "Hitman" Hart with Hart Attack! (version with Purple Heart on tank top, tanner skin tone and Neon Pink Sunglasses and Wrist bands) * The British Bulldog with Bulldog Bash! Tag Teams * The Legion of Doom Hawk with Hawk Attack! and Animal with Dooms-Dayer! * The Nasty Boys Brian Knobbs with Nasticizer! and Jerry Sags with Punk Pounder! Series 5 - 1993 "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" * Hulk Hogan with Hulkster Slam! (no shirt) * "Macho Man" Randy Savage with Savage Slam! (green Stetson and tassels) * Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart with Anvil Flattener! * Sid Justice with Power Bomb! * Skinner with Gator Breaker! * The Mountie with Mountie Mash! (with Shock Stick) * "The Model" Rick Martel with Arrogance Splash! * Virgil with Bodyguard Bash! * Warlord with Warlord Wham! * Irwin R. Schyster with Write Off Slam! Series 6 - 1993 (Final series released on neon blue cards) "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" * Ric Flair with Flair Snare! * Papa Shango with Spell Binder! (with bones necklace) * El Matador with Bullseye Bash! * Repo Man with Robber Clobber! * Tatanka with Tomahawk Tackle! * The Berzerker with Berzerker Blast! (with removable cloth vest and belt) WWF Magazine Mail Away Exclusives * Hulk Hogan (with Red Hulkamania Shirt) * The Undertaker (with Black Cloak, Light Brown Hair and Eye Shadow) * Bret "Hitman" Hart (with Purple Heart) * Hulk Hogan (with gorilla press slam) UK Mailaway (Not a Mail-away was included w/ UK ring) * Macho Man Randy Savage "(same as series 1)" UK Mailaway (Not a Mail-away was included w/ UK ring) Yellow Cards - Series 7 - 1993 "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" * Kamala with Kamala Krush! (with Star on Belly) * Owen Hart with Rocket Blast! * Crush with Kona Crusher! * Nailz with Jailhouse Jab! * Razor Ramon with Razor Rage! (with Gold Chains) * Shawn Michaels with Conceited Crunch! (Heart Break Kid) Red Cards - Series 8 - 1994 "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" * Bam Bam Bigelow with Bam Bam Slam! * Yokozuna with Sumo Smash! (red and black tights) * Lex Luger with Narcissistic Knockout! * Mr. Perfect with Perfect Plex! (blue singlet) * Bret "Hitman" Hart with Hart Attack! (tanned skin, silver shades, pink vest and black pants) * The Undertaker with Tombstone Tackle! (with Black Cloak and dark brown hair and beard, no eye shadow) Red Cards - Released in India Only Under Funskool Label * Razor Ramon with Razor Rage! (with Copper Gold Chains) * Demolition Smash with Demolition Smasher! * Rowdy Roddy Piper with Piper Punch! * Lex Luger with Narcissistic Knockout! * Ted DiBiase with Million Dollar Punch! (Black Tux with Copper Million Dollar Belt) * The Ultimate Warrior with Ultimate Slam! Purple Cards - Series 9 - 1994 "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" * Rick Steiner (Steiner Brothers) with Steiner Slam! * Scott Steiner (Steiner Brothers) with Steiner Suplex! * Doink the Clown with Big Top Clobber! * Tatanka with Tomahawk Tackle! (same figure as Series 6 except for the package) * Ted DiBiase with Million Dollar Mash! (no shirt, tights) * Hacksaw Jim Duggan with Hacksaw Slam! (with U.S.A. flag) Dark Blue Cards - Series 10 - 1994 "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" * Giant González with Giant Jab! * Marty Jannetty with Jannetty Jam! (non Rocker) * Samu (Headshrinkers) with Samu Shocker! * Fatu (Headshrinkers) with Fatu Flattener! * Bushwhacker Luke with Down and Out Blaster! (with Removable Cap) * Bushwhacker Butch with Down Under Pounder! (with Removable Cap) * Shawn Michaels with Conceited Crunch! (White Tights) * Shawn Michaels with Conceited Crunch! (Black Tights) * Razor Ramon with Razor Rage! (Red Vest, with Gold Chains) * Razor Ramon with Razor Rage! (Purple Vest, with Gold Chains) Green Cards - Series 11 - 1994 "http://wwfhasbrofigures.info" * Ludvig Borga with Finland Finisher! * Yokozuna with Sumo Smash! (black and white tights) * Crush with Kona Crusher! (face paint and goatee, evil) * 1-2-3 Kid with 1-2-3 Punch! * Adam Bomb with Nuclear Knockout! * Billy Gunn with Cowboy Clobber! * Bart Gunn with Rodeo Roundhouse! Other Rings * Blue Ring with Blue Turnbuckles (top being circle) * Blue Ring with Blue Turnbuckles (top being square) * Blue Ring with Black Turnbuckles (top being circle) * Blue Ring with Black Turnbuckles (top being square) * Blue Ring UK Exclusive with Sound Module * J.C. Penney Exclusive Blue Ring with Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage figures * Yellow Ring with King of the Ring logos Mini Wrestlers * Legion of Doom, Earthquake, and Typhoon 4 Pack * Brutus Beefcake, Greg Valentine, and the Bushwhackers 4 Pack * Mr. Perfect, Hacksaw Duggan, Roddy Piper, and Texas Tornado 4 pack * Royal Rumble Ring with six wrestlers (Hulk Hogan, Sgt. Slaughter, Randy Savage, Ted DiBiase, Jake "The Snake" Roberts and Big Bossman) Accessories * Hulk Hogan Dress Up Kit * Ultimate Warrior Dress Up Kit * Jake Roberts' Damian rubber snake with bag * The Mountie's 'shockstick' * Macho Man's crown and sceptre * Stencil kit Unreleased Prototypes There are several prototypes that have been seen in print advertisements that are the subject of WWF Hasbro collector discussion to this day. In an ad promoting a Toys R Us and WWF partnership in the March 1991 WWF Magazine, tag team sets of Demolition, the Bushwhackers, the Rockers, and Rhythm and Blues appeared. The Rhythm and Blues set was never released, however both the Honky Tonk Man and Greg "The Hammer" Valentine did see singles action figures released. Honky Tonk Man, as he appeared in the ad, was released in Series 2, however Valentine's figure in the advertisement appeared in his Rhythm and Blues attire, black hair, white jacket with black musical notes on it, white boots, and black trunks, whereas the figure released of Valentine in Series 3 was in his most regular singles attire of blond hair, black trunks and yellow boots. Fueling further collector speculation is the fact that on the back of some early foreign card figures, Rhythm and Blues was listed as an available tag team set. It is unknown the exact reason this figure went unreleased, but it is assumed that it was that the tag team had broken up a few months before the ad was printed. The Rhythm and Blues Greg Valentine is a hot topic of conversation among WWF Hasbro collectors because it is one of the few prototypes that have not turned up in a private collection. Valentine himself has increased speculation on the whereabouts of the figure, giving conflicting to reports as to where the prototype(s) may be in various interviews. Other unreleased prototypes that have appeared in print include Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake in red and yellow attire meant to replicate his Mega Maniacs attire from WrestleMania IX to be in the Purple Carded set. He is believed to have been replaced by a Tatanka re-release from Series 6 due to his departure from the company. Shawn Michaels' Yellow Carded figure appeared in both print ads and on card backings using the spring-loaded armed feature found on the Virgil, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, El Matador, Hulk Hogan # 4, Papa Shango, Ted DiBiase # 3 and Billy Gunn but was changed to his released form. Randy Savage from Series 1 appeared in the 1991 J.C. Penney catalog in green trunks as part of an offer selling a ring and both Hulk Hogan and Savage action figures. Savage was sent out in his regularly released orange trunks. Both Shawn Michaels and Razor Ramon figures resembling those released on both Yellow and Blue cards have appeared in an unreleased print ad promoting the figures as mail-aways as a reward for collecting Hasbro points found on the back of the WWF Hasbro cards. Modifications From Prototypes * Series 1 saw only one change in the line when compared to the press photo shots of the prototypes; Hulk Hogan's shirt features a different font than the one that appeared on the final product. * Series 2 featured the unreleased Greg Valentine as well as a minor adjustment to Dusty Rhodes' expression. * Series 3 featured the Ultimate Warrior with yellow and white face paint on the prototype instead of yellow, purple, and white as he was released and the Texas Tornado with red and white tassels on the prototype instead of all red like how his figure was released. * Series 4's only change was Bret Hart's figure, who went from having silver and pink shades to only pink. * Series 5's Mountie prototype had a red cattle prod instead of the released black cattle prod and added Virgil's name to his trunks. * Series 6's Berzerker originally came with no cloak and a 2x4 accessory and Tatanka originally had blue script on his legs * Series 7 featured Kamala with a moon on his stomach as a pre-production variant but not in the promotional photo. The only changes made from the promotional photo were that of Owen Hart's final baggy pants and Shawn Michaels was changed from his original action of that of the Jake Roberts, Hulk Hogan # 4, Virgil, Papa Shango, El Matador, Ted DiBiase # 3 and Billy Gunn figures to Conceited Crush! action and a plastic gold chain was added to Razor Ramon when released (who also had no stubble). * Series 8 saw no major changes from the prototype images. * Series 9 featured changes to three figures. The original Rick Steiner prototype featured two differently designed boots, the original Doink the Clown design featured green pants with red stars, and Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake was originally slated to be in the line, but was replaced by a re-release of Series 6's Tatanka. * Series 10 saw no major changes from the prototype images. * Series 11 saw no major changes from the prototype images. Popular belief holds that a Dusty Rhodes figure has yellow boots as a variant. While these figures have been photographed, debate continues on whether they are the product of sun damage. Commonly Traded Error Cards and Variants Series 3's Sgt. Slaughter is a popular variant, offering a variant that features no name listed on the front of the card. This variant is very rare and is believed to have seen limited release in the Tri-State Region. Some of the more common error cards include "Rowdy" Roddy Piper on a Series 2 Ultimate Warrior card, Billy Gunn on a Bart Gunn card, Bart Gunn on a Billy Gunn card, Giant Gonzalez on a Samu card, and Series 1 Ted DiBiase on a Rick Rude card. Other rare error cards include Bret Hart 1 carding with The Undertaker 1 Figure. See also *WWF Hasbro References Category:Toys